The Loss of Death
by Okazaki-Chan
Summary: Goten and Bra love one another, but Marron loves him too! Marron try's many way's to separate and Goten to fell in-love with her,but soon something happens. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

The Loss of Death

A\N: All of these characters are not mine. There Akira Toriyama. He's the best. Anyway, in this story, none of this Character has any power or anything only just humans.

Chapter 1:

"**S**top it Goten." The blue haired young lady said, in a calm, sweet voice. "What?" The young boy said as they were sitting down in a bench, grinning. He had it his right arm around her, cuddling her, telling some naughty stuff in her ear. Soon or later his phone rang, Goten eyes wide and took out his phone, answered in a soft tone voice. And stood up, as soon as he did-he began to walk a couple of inches away from her. The girl gave him a weird look, wondering who it was.

Goten came back with a down-face. "Bra listen, I have to go. My parents need me, well, especially my mother…I guess we have to cancel that date. I'm so-.." "But you promised!" The blue beautiful haired girl interrupted his last words. "I know! It's just my parents, they keep bugging me. They always need help from me." Was he lying? "But how about your brother? They can call him for help, right?" She stated. "Well yes…but you know he's been…busy." Goten struggle in his sentence. First, he was telling the truth but there were something's that weren't true? "Really? Oh…" She actually didn't quite believe him but she kept on silence.

"Well…good-bye, see you tomorrow!" Pull a sweet smile and slowly kisses her lips. Bra blush. He soon back up, smiling and turn around. Before he began to run toward his car, Bra grabs him by his arm. "Goten?" Bra said. He fully turns his body towards her. "Yes?" "What day should we go to our date, sense it got canceled." Goten look into her deep blue beautiful eyes, not knowing what to day. He thought for a few seconds. "Hmm, how about a night Friday? I'll sure be there that night. Promise that! We'll go and nobody is going to bother us." Grins slightly. "Oh, okay. I believe you." She honestly did and gave a smile back. Soon Goten was off and went. Bra was still smiling and later she was at home, thinking about Goten the whole time. It was Tuesday, she had it to wait. What! It's only two days away. She can handle that…I guess.

Goten already arrived, NOT his home though someone else. Did he lied to Bra Does he feels different about her? OR what? Well he was still inside, sitting down thinking about Bra, how he lied to her deeply. _**DUNT! **_Heard the door closed of his car, make his steps towards the door. He soon knocked. Suddenly someone open it, it was a young blond haired girl and she had black dark eyes. She smiled. (In my fan- fiction she doesn't live in a tiny island home.) "Hey Marron." He smiled, well he try to… "So you lied to her again?" Marron asked. "Yeah." He looked down disappointed. "Marron, I don't want to do this to Bra anymore. I feel bad for her. I really love her. Why are you making me doing this?" She rolled her eyes and she crossed her arms.

"Oh come on Goten! Why will you love her? She's younger than you. You're too old for her. Goten? Look at me." Marron place her hands on his cheeks, making him look towards her. "Listen, you deserve someone better. Like someone between your age. Well of course she's; pretty, smart, and also rich! That's why you love her?" Marron stated. "Well, no. When I said I love…her I really do." "Ugh, let's forget all of this! Let's just hang out together and let's have some fun! "She gave a big smile and he try to smile back too.

Do you actually think Goten was negative? Of course he was. He felt really bad. Trunks, his best friend, didn't even know about it. This kept going for one month. Marron and Goten were watching a comedy movie, Goten only smiled when he glances at him every-time when something hilarious happened in the movie. She scoot next to him, he didn't know why she was doing that. Soon Goten had it to leave and go home. Well, he stood walking towards the door, didn't even tell Marron. "Where are you going?" she quickly stand up and look at him. "Well I'm heading home. I have to or my parents are going to kill me if I don't come back in home an hour or so…." He said it after he turned around and took step by step going back out the door. "Fine go ahead. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she said, nicely. "Alright." Goes to his car and began to drive home, safety.

[Hope you love this first Chapter. It's not a great start, but soon enough I'll get better…Also you can listen music with this story but ONLY soundtrack music. It makes it more interesting. Don't you think? But, if you don't want to, that's okay. Let me know what you guys think. If you guys want me to continue, just tell me. :P ]


	2. Chapter 2

The Loss of Death

Chapter: 2

**I**t was the next morning, a beautiful sunny day. Goten had woke up, he was wearing his white tank shirt and his black shorts. When he had waked up, his phone rang in an instant; he blinked and wipes his eyes, slowly. For a sec he thought who it could be. Maybe Bra? Marron? Perhaps Trunks. After thinking, the phone kept ringing and then he remember he had it to see Bra and Marron. Perhaps he could take care of that. Soon he stretched his arms towards his phone.

"Hello? Oh, hi Bra, morning! Yeah, I'll see you in a minute…um…okay. Bye. Love you." Hanged up and place his phone back where it was; it was in his little square brown furniture, where he usually places his lamp. The sun was hitting on his face so he lay up straight; place his hand on his face, rubbing it. Soon another called went by, he quickly glanced his mobile. Gets it and answered. "Marron hi, morning." A long silence came to Goten. "Hey? Not yet. I have to go and visit Bra. And-"He pauses. "Hello?" Looked at his phone. "Marron…?" Place it in his ear then on his phone. "She hang up…" Talking to him-self.

Goten stand up, start getting dress, and walks towards the kitchen, where her mother was cooking and his father was at work on this factory, of making only stuff, when I mean stuff I meant as table, lmaps, desk, etc.… Furniture's …Sits down, waiting her mother to place his food on front of him. After waiting and eating; stands up- head towards the door. "Goten, where are you going?" Her mother asked. Didn't even turn around. Well his parents didn't know he was dating with her at all. So that was new. "Somewhere, a friend, with Trunks." His mother studies him deathly. "Alright I want you back at 7:00 your brother is coming to visit you. Isn't that great?" Smile sweetly. He finally turns around to her mother. "Really? Wow. Finally! I can't wait to see him. It's been so long sense he took that long vacation with Videl and Pan," he said with a grin he pulled. Hmm, did Goten said that he's brother was busy? And his parents needed help from Goten? I guess he was sure lying to Bra. Also lying to his parents?

"Anyway, I have to go! Trunks is going to kill me soon or later! See ya later mother. "Her mother, Chi-chi, gave him a hug then he went away. But this time he went walking instead of taking the car. As soon Goten was walking neared to **CC, **Capsule Corp. Out of nowhere, he heard a voice, a light voice right behind him. "Hello Goten!" Slowly turns around and it was Marron. She pulled a sweet smile. Was she happy after Goten told her, he was heading to her house? Why was she smiling? "Hey Marron, what are doing here?" He asked. "Just wanted to take a walk, so you're heading to her home right now?" "Yeah! I want to hang out with her. On Friday I'm going out a date with her." "Oh, a date?" She looked down upset. Goten nodded. Soon she slowly glances at him. "Um, you can cancel going to her house today. You have a Friday with her then why you don't spend time with me like a full day." "Sorry not now. Tomorrow alright. Let's see tomorrow is Thurs-" "But you said yesterday that you'll see me tomorrow. Didn't you?" Interrupted him. "Ah? Well yeah. I'm seeing you right now but sorry." Gave her a cute sweet sorry face. "You never keep your words, do you?" She gave him a look as she cross her arms. Goten got nothing to say, nothing came out from his mouth.

Soon another light sweet voice came out. "Goten!" Turns around of where the voice was coming from same goes from Marron. Suddenly the blue haired girl came out from her distance of her home. She finally got to Goten and just kisses him deeply into his mouth. Goten was shock that he wide his eyes of how fast she was coming towards him. Soon after the kiss she hug him tight. "Finally you're here!" Automatically at her corner of Bra's eyes, she saw Marron with her eyes a bit wide. The blue haired girl glances at Goten quickly. "Who's that?" Looks at the blond haired girl. " Wait is that…Krillin's daughter? Oh yeah! Now I remember. Nice meeting you." Bra pulls that sweet smile. Soon Marron speaks up saying, "Hey? Aren't you supposed to be on school or something?" Goten didn't got anything to say at all; he just stay blank. "Well yeah but I lied to my parents. I said to them that my stomach was hurting a lot. I was sure good, because I'm actually taking drama classes at school-is that bad?" Bra told. Everyone stay in pause for a sec but more Goten, did he knew Bra was skipping school?

"That's bad! You shouldn't lied to them…Right Goten?" The blond haired girl said then glances at him. And as you know, Bra was a good actor. Everything she did, it look so real! She even trick on her own brother, about some trick she used on his father. Anyway, Goten look lost then he nods. He just follow Marron's side. "Oh…Goten? But I called you and you said you were heading this way." Bra said as her tone got strong. Marron stood and she was going to change the subject so Goten couldn't get in the way. "By the way, aren't your parents home?" Marron added, talking to Bra. "Uh..what?" She was confused that she change the subject automatically. "No…there at work, but Trunks is at home. He doesn't knows I'm here at home.." "Well you have to before they come back or before I tell them. Sense you're going, right? Well you have to. Until I take care of your little BF. We're just friends. So go…before I tell them." She once told her. Goten was looking at them talking. I know Marron wasn't been nice to her all but why? Bra eyes wide. "What! You can't do that! I don't even quite know you. And **friends?** how long sense you know him?" Asked her in a curious way. Waiting for her to answer to be respond. Goten eyes wide, still didn't know what to say. Why did he didn't stop the fighting?

"Sense you were **NOT even** born yet.." Bra wide her eyes wondered if those two used to out while she was a baby or just a little girl. Goten didn't say any word about Marron while he was still with Bra. Her eyes turned on fire on Marron's. Soon she clenched her first as her hands were on the side. "So go to school, girl." Marron said as she pulls a sweet smile as she did that, he took Goten by the arm; dragging him away from her. He wide his eyes a bit. Bra yells out his name really loud to the top of her lungs. Goten wanted to let go of her-he didn't do anything but just tell her name too. Why could he let go?

Bra couldn't chase him, is she did, Marron will tell that she skipped school and oh Lord, and she'll be intouble a lot! Especially with her mother. Her father will careless but he still respect he's little girl. Anyway, she stay there as long as she could't see them anymore. A slow tear roll down her cheek.

"Ugh! Why did you told that Bra that? Let go of me!" Goten back his hand, harshly. She fully turns around and gave him a sad, cute face and said, "Because she deserved it. It's true, she shouldn't do that! I never did that!" "You're a disaster. I'm going back to her. I'm annoyed of what you're making me do to her! Leave me alone, alright?" Gave a big sigh, he was happy about what he just said. He always follow Marron way, sense there we're kids. After that; he turns around, but before he did. Marron automatically kisses him deeply in his lips, grabbing him by the shirt.

[Hope you love this Chapter…once again it not that good. xD. I'm trying my best though. I'm working on Chapter 3. So what do you guys think? About this Chapter?]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

The first thing you know he was shocked. He lost in thought, he couldn't move any muscle at all. After that deep kiss, she let go and ran away immediately. He still couldn't move at all, he was frozen after she left. Goten could not think, so he decided to go home, forgetting about Bra. As you know Goten did know Bra didn't go to school. He was waiting for her, but she showed up, Marron….she'd show up.

Bra was at her room in her bed sitting down, sobbing, with anger, clenching her fist. "Ugh, I just met her and she'd just….took him away just like that? Goten didn't even told me that he hangs out with her at all. She seemed so nice…" Talks underneath her breath. She soon began to hear footsteps if it someone was coming upstairs but as you know who could it be? His brother of course he was the only one in there and for the tip, her grandparents had died long time ago like when she was a little girl. He's brother name was Trunks. Trunks was the president of **CC, **but he mostly didn't do anything at all. He's color hair was purple, really short hair and he was a very young handsome man.

Bra began to wipe her tears off so her brother couldn't know. As you know he didn't even notice. He finally stepped in and glanced at her. "Again? Are you skipping again? Wait, don't tell me, is it because of Goten?" He asked her. "So?" "Yes…I really love him, but….that girl…took him away." In a warm voice she said. "Girl, what girl?" "I think her name was Marron..?" "Oh her?" He pulled a strange face. Marron with Goten? What a surprise? They can't do that to my sis. "So you made an enemy?"

"Uh?" Looks confused. "Um no. She's OK but the way she drag him…it was just getting me…" "Drag! So that's how she took him away, huh. You know, you should stop skipping school, your grades are going to get lower, soon they'll find out and **ouch **when they sure get mad. Think about that." "Yeah I guess you're right. I'll talk to Goten when he comes back. He said he was coming over. He said to me yesterday…" Sounded so sure. She stood up and walked towards the window. "Perhaps he's coming all ready." Continue to talk.

Trunks thought about the whole thing that her sister was talking about. He looked at her, glancing at that window. She always does that every time she waits for Goten. I guess she really loves him a lot. She was taking it so seriously with him. Every word he said, she always believed on him. As you know he wasn't a good boyfriend. Every time he gets a girl- he gets dump! Anyway, Trunks was curious about Goten. He needed to talk to him about this 'drag and about Marron' thing. Trunks just walked away, ignoring her for a little while.

As Marron reached to her home- she suddenly stop running. She was breathing back and forth hard. Touches her lips with her tip of her middle finger-looking down. Couldn't believe that she had kissed him, without Bra seeing it. That make her heart beat even more faster. Alright, Marron had a crushed on him sense Bra and Goten went out for the first time. I love him…I love him, he's mine, mine. He has to be mine. He has to! She thought as she shut her eyes hard and let small tears come out.

Goten was heading home, couple of minutes away. He was thinking about that kiss, sweet cherry kiss. He tries to forget about it; he couldn't at all. Few minutes, he was at home. Chi-chi glances as he came in and said, "Why you're so early?" First time he didn't answer, the second time he did. "Oh, Trunks had changed his mind and perhaps tomorrow… "Didn't look at his mother yet. She thought for a sec then smiled. "Then you can help to make some delicious food and put things organize, sense your brother is coming." His mother said as she took her pan out and places it on the top of the stove. "Yeah!" He finally turned around, grinning slightly.

That night Gohan and his family we're there, sitting down, eating, laughing, and talking insane with her mother, father. Everyone was having fun except Goten. He looked the tiny window that was above from the sink and whispered, "Bra, I'm sorry…" Soon he stood up, everyone glanced at him. "Where are you going?" His father, Goku said. "I have to check something that I left something in the room. Be right back!" As he left, everyone shrugged and continued talking. Pan, his niece, didn't, even Gohan. Didn't felt quite sure but whatever but Pan did felt quite sure so she had followed him to his room, that's where Goten always go, where else?

Pan took a pick and saw Goten looking at his phone, scrolling down with the bottoms. (Old classic phone) "Ugh, Bra called…..17 times! Oh no…I have to call her!" Soon he did. Pick up, Pick up he said in his thoughts.

Bra was at her room with her face facing the bed, crying from Goten. The phone began to ran, she automatically stand up getting it. Answered after she wiped her tears. "Goten? Why didn't you-"Pauses. "You know, I waited for you for hours and hours and you didn't come at all. I hoped you had fun with that blondy girl!" Before she hanged- you could it heard Goten's voice saying "Bra!" in a loud tone voice. As soon she canceled it; she threw the phone in the ground and cried even more. The phone of her didn't even break in any part, it was fine. Don't worry Bra, everything will be back to normal. She said it her thoughts.

"Bra…" A low, slow, voice came out of Goten's mouth. He couldn't think anymore, sense that minute that Marron kissed him. Was he falling with Marron? He's mind change, everything changed sense that kiss. Maybe? No…no I can't love Marron, I love Bra. He thought. What the heck? Why will he say something like that? Can't love Marron? He knew that he was older than her, but he still love her no matter what age. Pan wide her eyes and just backed up slowly, heading back to the kitchen. Tossed the phone to the bed and sat down, placing his hands on his face. "Damn…" He said as he lay down in the bed.

That night went by. It was probably 12:10 am. Marron family was fast asleep, except Marron; she couldn't sleep very well. Perhaps same go to Bra and Goten about what happened today. Anyway, Marron was planning something to Bra. Something she'll never forget.

(What do you guys think? Bad? Poor Bra…Well, I'm going to start part 4 later on. =) )


	4. Chapter 4

The Loss of Death

It was Thursday morning. Marron already had planned it overnight.

Bra was getting ready for school, ready to go. Took her steps outside and began to walk with her best friends. Every time she's at school, she always think about Goten but this time she was all upset about him. She shouldn't ever hang up on him.

Finally it came the afternoon. Time to go home! Bra was heading as you know with her friends, but finally she was all alone a couple of inches away from home. Suddenly, Marron showed up and she pointed at Bra. "YOU! Stay…stay away from Goten! He's mine. He loves me. Please stay away from him!" All of those were lies or were they? Bra eyes wide all the way. Her eyes shine of little tears and made a gasp while Marron was still pointing at her, soon Bra open her mouth and says, "W-wha t?" She couldn't say the whole word correctly; she was all shock.

No…no…that's a lie….a lie. She thought. "Y-you're lying…h-he doesn't love you!" Continue to talk a bit by bit. "Yeah he does!"Marron said as she twists her body back and began to run once again just like she did to Goten.

Her tears slowly start coming down. She automatically starts to run home before she did that she whipped her tears away so her parents wouldn't know. Also Trunks.

"Uh?" Goten pulled a strange face to Trunks, who was already sitting right beside him in a vanilla color sofa in Goten's home. As you know his parents weren't there at all. "What do you mean, Trunks? Marron and me? No! We're not together, she….um just wanted me for this thing she need to do for her parents. She said she wanted to be a special present. That's all. Nothing more." Continue to talk and trying to sound casual. Goten thought how did he know about the drag thing. Perhaps, he saw us! Aww…man.

"Thing? OK…" Didn't quite believe on him.

"What's wrong with you Trunks with questions? I got nothing with Marron."

Trunks didn't say any word after that; he just stood up and looked at him down. "Right! You better. Alright. Just don't hurt my sis at all."

"Well okay."

After that Trunks went home safe and sound. Goten was at his room, reading a book while listening to music. His phone began to rang, Goten couldn't quite hear it but he heard a bit. Puts the book down in his bed and walked towards where he always puts his phone. First he turned off the music and grabbed the phone. He slowly took a look wondering who could' be. Maybe Bra! He thought but he was wrong.

"Hey Marron…outside?" Looked curious as he glanced outside of the window. There she was outside. Soon he shifted his phone towards his other ear. "No, I'm alone. My father's at work. My mother is buying groceries. "Um, want to talk to me? As face to face? Sure but just stay for a bit. Alright?" Canceled the call and puts his phone in his right pocket. As he did that he walked towards the door and opens it. You could see her face was all disappointed, couldn't smile, and couldn't make eye contact. Nothing.

"Marron, what wrong? You looked upset. You sounded fine when I was talking to you in the phone. Goten maked his steps towards her. Did something happ.."

"Goten?" She interrupts.

"Uh?" Felt confused.

"I-I.." Couldn't say anything at all. Her feeling to him; she was frozen.

"I…what?"

"I…love you!" She finally glances at him about to cry. It hurt when she said it. He's eyes wide. "Stay with me! I always wanted to tell you that been loving you. Be mine please…be mine." After that, she hugged him very tight, crying on his chest. He was bit frozen. Not knowing what to say. He soon pulled a small smile. WHAT! A smile? Why? What was wrong with him?

"Marron?" Places his hands to her cheeks and wipes her tears away, slowly. "Listen. I never knew you'll never love me. Well guess what, I love you too." What was wrong with him? Goten loves her too?

"What? I thought you love Bra…"

"I do…but you too." Woah! Hold on He's been loving Marron for how long?

"But…why you never told me?"

"Well, I thought you"ll never like me, but after that kiss. You'd made my day inside of me but outside? No…I kind of felt bad for…"

"So you love me! Oh my…I never knew, but we can't be together, right?" interrupted him again

"Nonsense. Of course we can! I been loving you sense I was dating Bra for three weeks."

"Really? Oh wow! But if you want to be together you have to break up with her. You know?"

He stayed in shock. Goten didn't wanted to do that. He still loves her. "Okay…" Will he do it?

Finally it came that Friday. That date, but nobody showed up. Goten was having fun with Marron, watching a comedy movie in the movie theater. I guess Goten sure forgot about Bra.

Now sense I mention it; she was at her room, upset over what Marron had said yesterday. Bra had waited for Goten to call but nothing. She didn't call him as well. She felt so upset, so trap like if you were in jail. Nothing to do…

The next following day. Goten went to Bra home. Soon he knocked by the time he got there. Later a woman opened the door. Her name was Bulma. She looked the same as her daughter, smart, those same eyes, and that sweet smile. Before Goten came **CC**; he been calling her many times but no answered. Same go for yesterday night.

"Hello. Oh hello Goten! Nice seeing you around. May I help you?" Smile big.

"Um. Hello Bulma. Nice seeing you around as well. Is there Bra there?" Placed his hands on his pockets.

Bulma bring a down face. "No. She's not here. She's with her friends, she'll be back soon. Bra is acting really weird. She doesn't eat that much or do much. Always on her room, trap. Something I don't feel right about her. Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"Uh? Oh…no. I never knew. Never mind, tell her I came over. Also I hope she feels better soon!" Turned around and walked away.

As soon Bulma closed the door you heard a deep loud voice saying, "Who was that?" Bulma turned around looking at handsome husband. She sat down close to him. "Oh it was Goten he wan…"

"That kakarot brat son? Unbelievable!" Crossed his arms.

"Vegeta…calm down. How about some little romantic?" She giggled

"Not…not now Bulma. Later." Looked away, blushing a bit. She suddenly got close to him, making him look towards her and kissed him deeply in his mouth. Trunks was walking downstairs as soon he reached he saw his parents kissing. He wide his eyes a bit. "Oh brother, please. Going back." Trunks whispered and slowly walked back upstairs.

I guess Bra is not going to be with me today. She's just with her friends, hanging out, having fun. He thought as he was walking towards a place.

As that long time went by. Bra was heading towards a park. She wanted to relax there. That was her favorite place of all over the world. As soon she as she got there; her eyes wide a bit and saw Goten kissing a girl. **No…no…no please NO!**

\\ I know, Goten just being such a jerk. Having to girls but what will happen to Bra? Who was that girl? Another one?

Going to work on Part 5 later on. Also I don't feel making this story no more. Should I continue anyways? :\ \\


	5. Chapter 5

The Loss of Death

Bra's body trembled, her eyes wide even more when she looks. There he was kissing her back, holding her tight. Kissing her with force.

"Love you." A light voice said you couldn't right see her face straight away. Goten body's was covering her. He was so closed to her; you actually didn't see her at all.

"Love you more." Goten replied back after the kiss.

Bra wanted to march away but she couldn't. Her eyes were like steel. Couldn't more but she heard that sweet gently voice before. Soon her heart start beating faster like if you were hitting the base of the drums hard.

_What's going on? _Bra murdered. She began to move to take a good look and a better view. She wanted to know who it was, who that girl with Goten was.

As soon she got a better view, she couldn't believe it at all. The girl who wanted her to stay from him. It was her.

The blue haired upset girl couldn't go and run. She'd had decide to leave them alone. Bra was in the other-side of the park, sitting down in a dark brown bench in a sidewalk, thinking all the negative things that happened to her. You could it hear her sobs. As people passed by, they'd looked at her not trying to help out or anything. Rude people…

By the time it was a bright sunset. Bra didn't more from the bench she also couldn't move a muscle at all. By the time she was still there, her phone rang in instate. She was still upset, not getting the feeling of picking up the phone, didn't even answer. I wonder who it was.

As Bra was looking down, you could it see a shadow coming towards her way, was it a female or male shadow? Finally it came the point when the shadow showed up had approached to her. Bra slowly looked up at the mysteries shadow, knowing who it could be.

Bra quickly mange to stand all in a hurry and here she was the girl with that sweet voice. "Y-you were with Goten. I saw you two kissing one another!"

The blond haired girl made her look. "Yeah? Goten and I are together, silly. He already dumped you. Told that he love me.

That was true. Marron really said that. Soon Bra gritted her teeth hard with an anger face you never seen before.

"What! Dump me? What a-are you talking about? He didn't dump me at all. I'm still going out with him!" Her tears slowly rolled down her cheeks again.

"He didn't? But he told me he was going to. Like two days ago he told me." Felt confused about the lie about Goten. She thought he already did. So he actually didn't do it all.

"Ahh! Why are you doing this to me? What did I do to you? Get away from my boyfriend. He's not yours, he's mine!" Her voice got louder that people who were near them they start to notice them.

Marron clenched her fist at her. "No! He's mine. He doesn't love you. He even told me! He doesn't care about you any more…"

"Stop it! He does love me! Get away from him. He was mine first!" Bra face got red and her eyes as well from screaming loud. As that she clenched her fist at her same as Marron did to her. The both weren't that strong but they sure know how to put it up in fights.

Marron saw her clenching her fist so she stepped in. She knew she was going to get hit by her. Even though, Bra wouldn't ever do that. She doesn't like fighting well…it depend it how mad you could make her.

Before Bra could move, Marron had her hands wrapped around Bra's throat.

"I said you can't have him, you could not be with him!" Marron shrieked. Her hot powerful breath and words pounded on Bra's face. You can almost see her veins popping out.

Marron nails sucked into Bra's throat. "Hey- let go of me…" Bra choked out. Her eyes were on fire, bright red fire. She arched back, struggling to break free.

Marron suddenly let go of her. Bra had fell into the ground, hard, making her bounce a bit.

All the people stayed in blank and shock. None of them help them to stop fighting.

Marron had left running in surprised. Running like she always does.

Bra had stayed there; sitting down, in shock of how she'd had grabbed her. Bra was scared, she never saw someone mad like that in her life!


End file.
